


A Childhood Fantasy (Part 1)

by nostalgic90s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s
Summary: Jeremiah was lost in thought that he barely noticed the tears streaming down his face. He sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He wept for a long time. For hours. He wept for the loss he knew he was going to suffer. He wept for the pain he was going to inflict. Deep down in his heart, he knew it was necessary. Him and Jerome...they couldn't go on like this. It was time to grow up and put an end to a childhood fantasy.





	A Childhood Fantasy (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a Jerome x Jeremiah fanfic! Gaaaawd I absolutely love this pair. 
> 
> I'm going to apologize for the many typos and grammar errors that you'll come across. My computer doesn't have spellcheck, or at least this notepad app doesn't have the option. This took me roughly 4 hours to write up as I was inspired this morning to write it out before the idea slipped away~ I'm actually engaged in a roleplay that involves Jeremiah and Jerome, hence where the inspiration came from :) 
> 
> Oh the little *************************** symbols means a time skip. There will be a couple time skips as they progress in age.

The circus was never quite as lively as it was on a saturday night. People bustled about inside the tent while performers stretched outside, preparing for their next acrobatic performance. A number of parents chased down their children and attempted to make them sit down on the wooden bleachers. Meanwhile, the ringmaster, dressed in his bright red tailcoat and black tophat, raised a loudspeaker to his mouth. He was standing on the center of the stage and he cleared his throat before addressing the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages....Welcome to Haly's Circus! Enjoy the music, laugh at the clowns, marvel at the perilous leaps of the acrobats but most importantly.... Have fun!" The ringmaster took a bow while the enourmous crowd clapped and cheered. 

Outside of the tent, near the circle of trailers, the circus handlers were enjoying their break. Some men played cards while others drank beer and spoke amongst each other. Their job was done, it was now up the performers to take care of everything going on inside the tent. A few children ran back and forth playing games and others assisted their mothers with chores. Two particular boys, left unattended, were playing a game of marbles and giggling loudly from the jokes they told one another. 

"You brats go play somewhere else!" Said one of the men. The giggling was distracting him from a very intense game of cards where money was on the line. 

The two, identical redheads scrambled away from their game. They managed to grab all of their marbles before taking off to find another place to play. They ran past the circle of the trailers and into a nearby wheat field. The light brown grass was nearly as tall as the 8-year boys but they located an area where it was slightly shorter and only reached as high as their waists. 

"Gerald is mean...." Jeremiah huffed.

"Yeah and his breath is smelly." Jerome said with a grin.

The comment made Jeremiah laugh. "And his teeth are yellow like pee!" 

Both boys burst into a fit of giggles. 

After calming down, Jerome stuffed all the marbles into a small green sack. He passed it to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah dropped the remaining marbles inside the cloth sack and pulled the yellow string to close it. 

Jerome moved closer to his brother.

Jeremiah looked up.

Jerome closed the gap between his and Jeremiah's lips. 

Jeremiah's face flushed crimson and he took a step back. "Jerome! Mommy says we can't do that!"

Puzzled, Jerome tilted his head to the side. "Oh..." He did recall how angry their mother was when Jerome would randomly kiss his brother or when he would hold Jeremiah's hand in his. He studied the red tint in Jeremiah's cheekbones, it was almost as red as his hair. Not wanting to anger his brother, Jerome turned. "Sorry Miah..." 

Sensing the guilt in his brother's voice, Jeremiah quickly moved forward to put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm not mad! Really.... you uh, you can kiss me anywhere else?" 

Jerome turned around to face his brother, eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

Jeremiah smiled and nodded, his hand lowering to his side again.

"I can...kiss you now?" Jerome asked with a timid smile.

"Yeah." Jeremiah nodded again.

Jerome leaned in and kissed his brother's left cheekbone. 

Jeremiah suddenly reached up and slapped his hand to Jerome's shoulder. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" The freckled redhead, and the only one with glasses, took off sprinting through the wheat field.

"CHEATER!" Jerome laughed and he took off sprinting to try and catch up with his brother. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jeremiah was sitting at the table in their small, one-bedroom trailer. Mother was off, doing God knows what, and Jerome had laundry duty today. Jeremiah leaned over an open book and he read the words in his head, lips moving silently as he devoured the story. 'To Kill A Mockingbird' was advanced for a 10-year old boy but then again, Jeremiah had always been the intelligent one. The circus handlers were constantly badgering Jeremiah to keep track of card games and money; he was good with numbers and patterns, they all saw it. Located on the end of the table was a stack of books and drawing pads. Jeremiah had a thing for puzzles and mazes, they fascinated him. 

The trailer door swung open and in walked Jerome. "Brother~" He said in a singsong voice.

Jeremiah looked up from his book and smiled. "You're done already?"

"Pfft no, still gotta hang all the clothes up but...." Jerome had both hands behind his back as though hiding something.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and he tried to crane his neck to see what was behind his brother's back. 

"No peeking!" Jerome said firmly. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

Jeremiah blinked at the sudden demand. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the book. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, raising both hands up as Jerome instructed.

Jerome grinned and he placed the object in his brother's hands. "Okay...you can look now."

Jeremiah opened his eyes and he looked down to see a large heart shaped box of chocolates in his hands. Then, it occured to him.... Today was Valentines day. "You never forget Valentines day do you?" Jeremiah smiled and trailed his fingers over the gold lettering outside the box; it was an expensive brand of chocolate. 

"Nope." Jerome took a seat next to his brother. "You're my only valentine Miah." 

Jeremiah rolled his eyes but he was smiling nonetheless. "You should give these to Lacey, she really likes you."

Jerome shook his head stubbornly at the suggestion. Lacey was one of the few children that traveled with the circus. Sure she was pretty with long, blonde hair and a set of blue eyes but....she was no Jeremiah. That and she couldn't take a joke. Jerome made the poor girl cry a few times from pranking her, whereas, Jeremiah always found the humor behind his pranks. 

Jeremiah laughed and shrugged, his brother was certainly headstrong. Jeremiah removed the satin ribbon from the box and he lifted the lid up to reveal a variety of decadent chocolates. Jeremiah picked one at random and took a bite; carmel filled, he liked those kind. 

Jerome watched the chocolate travel from the box and to Jeremiah's red lips. Hyptonized by the sight, Jerome was silent while his brother worked on a second piece of chocolate. "Miah~ can I kiss you?"

Jeremiah blushed slightly and he looked at Jerome. "Not on the mouth..."

"I know." Jerome nodded and leaned closer. He kissed the corner of Jeremiah's mouth where a bit of chocolate was smeared. He went as far as to flick his tongue out and lick the chocolate away. 

"Jerome!" Jeremiah pulled back.

Jerome grinned, "I didn't kiss you on the mouth."

"I know but...." Jeremiah reached up and wiped his mouth clean of Jerome's saliva and the remainder of smeared chocolate. 

"Love you." Jerome stood up.

"I love you too...." Jeremiah said.

Jerome began humming cheerfully as he turned and left the trailer. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to the circus tent; he needed to grab the blankets and get those washed too. 

Once Jeremiah collected himself, he opened his book back up. He glanced at the chocolates with a fond smile before focusing on the story. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm tellin' ya they're like fucking packrats! Look at all this crap, I barely have room for my stuff." Lila kicked one of Jeremiah's puzzle books.

Paul Cierco, the blind fortune teller, nodded in sympathy. He understood the stress Lila was under. A single mother with two growing boys to feed and a trailer that was far too small. "I might have a suggestion...."

Lila put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Well whatever it is it better not involve money. I'm barely makin' ends meet as it is." 

Cierco shook his head, "I'll pay for it."

"What?" Lila turned around and faced the man. 

Cierco looked at Lila, or rather in her general direction, before speaking. "I know a guy who's looking to sell his one-bedroom trailer. He needs the cash to bond his nephew out of jail. I think I can talk him down on the price." 

Lila raised an eyebrow and her eyes narrowed on Cierco. "What do you get out of this?" 

The question made Cierco smile slightly. "Peace of mind, knowing you will be content with a trailer all to yourself. I only want what's best for you....and your sons. The circus is my family and, well, I'm looking out for my family."

Lila sneered at the blind man, "Looking out for your 'family' huh?" Cruel laughter followed.

Cierco's smile faded and he simply remained quiet. He waited for an answer.

Lila's laughter faded and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Go and buy the trailer, I'll have my sons work for you. Their labor can pay off the debt."

Cierco nodded. "As you wish." 

Lila walked past Cierco and she shoved the trailer door open, causing it to slam against the outside wall.

The twins were standing outside the trailer talking, mostly Jeremiah. He was showing Jerome a new set of mazes he created and he discussed his interest in a new graph theory. However, the loud noise made Jeremiah jump slightly and Jerome looked up to see their mother's annoyed expression.

"You two are going to be working for Cierco for the next few months, got it? I don't wanna hear any complaints, you do as he asks." Lila said, as she descended the few steps.

Jerome shrugged, "Yeah alright."

Jeremiah was confused but he nodded to show he understood.

"Good." Lila stepped to the side as Cierco descended the steps. "How soon can you have it here? I'm entertaining a guest tonight."

Cierco drummed his fingers on the handle of his cane, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If somebody can drive me and help attach it, I can have it here within a few hours." 

"You heard him." Lila looked to her two sons. 

"I can't drive." Jeremiah said.

"I can." Jerome looked at Cierco. "I'll ask Owen if I can borrow his truck, he'll probably wan't a full tank of gas and cigarettes." 

Cierco nodded, "I can provide that. Come and get me at my trailer when you secure the vehicle." With that, Cierco tapped his cane on the ground and walked back to his trailer. 

Lila glared at Jerome, "Since when do you drive?"

Jerome smirked and he turned on his heel to walk towards the circus tent. 

"Little shit...." Lila's eyes narrowed. "Well? Go on and help your brother."

"Yes mother." Jeremiah tucked his sketch pad under his left arm and he followed after Jerome. 

-Three and a half hours later......-

Jerome grunted as he attempted to pull the trailer hitch free. Metal grinded against metal, making Jerome grit his teeth together. 

Jeremiah stood by, a look of concern on his face. "Should I go ask-"

BAM!

The trailer hitch popped free.

Jerome stumbled back and landed on his rear with a soft thud. "Hah! I told ya, don't need help." 

Jeremiah chuckled lightly, a wave of relief washed over him. "I stand corrected." 

Cierco heard the noise and this prompted him to step closer to Jerome. "This is going to be your new home from now on boys, treat it well." 

Jeremiah looked at Cierco. "Thank you sir, we really appreciate the kind gesture."

"No thanks are necessary Jeremiah. You're both 12-years old now, on the cusp of manhood. Sooner or later you would've been kicked out of your mother's trailer. It's far too small to house three people. Living on your own will teach you independence." Cierco held out his left hand. "The keys Jerome."

"Oh yeah." Jerome got up from the ground and dusted his pants off. He grabbed the keys from his back pocket and placed them in the blind man's extended hand. 

"I'll give these back to Owen. You two better move all your stuff before Lila gets back." Cierco tapped his cane and moved away from the twins. 

"He's right, let's pack everything up. I don't wanna hear that bitch complaining." Jerome said. He started walking in the direction of Lila's trailer.

"Don't call her that." Jeremiah said, matching his stride with Jerome. 

"What? That's what she is. I mean, she's nicer to you but me? She treats me like dirt, no....lower then dirt. I guess being your twin doesn't come with any benefits huh?" Jerome playfully elbowed Jeremiah in the side.

"It's not like that at all." Jeremiah insisted, he pushed Jerome's elbow away. "She loves you just as much as she loves me. I think she's honestly stressed out." 

"Or suffering from hangovers all the time." Jerome mused. He thought it was adorable how Jeremiah always took up for their mother and vice versa. It didn't bother him though. He could care less about their whore of a mother. At least now they wouldn't have to deal with her boozing or the random men she brought home.

"Hmph." Jeremiah said nothing more on the matter. 

Jerome entered the trailer first and he grabbed an empty trash bag. He stuffed all of his belongings inside the bag, which was mostly raggedy old clothes and few knick knacks. 

Jeremiah, on the other hand, had a lot more personal items. He had to admit....Jerome's observation about their mother might be right. Jeremiah filled up three large boxes with books, shoes, and clothes. He stacked them on top of each other and tried to move all three at the same time.

"Wow, wow, here let me help ya." Jerome took two of the boxes and he tossed his garbage bag on the top. 

"Thanks." Jeremiah smiled and he went down the steps first. He stopped and held the door open for Jerome.

Jerome stepped down from their mother's trailer and he hoped this was the last time he'd ever have to set foot in the godforsaken place. 

Both him and Jeremiah walked back to their trailer and again, Jeremiah held the door open for Jerome to enter first.

Jerome set the boxes down on the table and glanced around. "Hmm it's an older model." 

"I like it." Jeremiah chimmed in, he set the one box down on the floor. 

Jerome walked to the back and opened up the bedroom door. He expected the owner kept the bed but to his pleasant surprise, a full-size mattress filled the room. "Oh Miah~"

"Hm?" Jeremiah walked up behind Jerome and peered over his shoulder. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in surprise. "A bed?!" He pushed past his brother and approached the plush mattress. It was stained and slightly lumpy, but it was a thing of beauty in Jeremiah's eyes. For 12 years the boys slept on the cold hard floors of their mother's trailer. Jeremiah was beginning to suffer back pain whereas Jerome didn't seem to effected at all.

Jerome smirked at his brother's reaction. "It's a piece of shit for a bed but it will do for now."

Jeremiah ignored the remark and he climbed onto the mattress slowly. He laid down on his stomach and sprawled his arms and legs out. He pressed the right side of his face to the bed and gave a content sigh. "It's wonderful." 

"It is? hmmm....move over." Jerome said.

Jeremiah rolled over onto his right side to make room for his brother.

Jerome crawled onto the bed and he turned around to lay on his back. "Yeah, not bad I guess."

Jeremiah took off his glasses and he gently folded them before setting them down on the floor. The mattress was without sheets, blankets, and pillows but it was the most comfortable thing Jeremiah ever laid on. He couldn't find any reason to complain. He closed his eyes.

Jerome looked to the right and stared at the back of Jeremiah's head. "Hey...can I hold you?" 

Jeremiah was sleepy but he was able to comprehend the request. "Mhmm." 

Jerome rolled over onto his right side and he slipped one arm around Jeremiah's upper torso. Then he shifted his left leg forward, positioning it between Jeremiah's legs. Jerome hugged his brother close before peppering the back of Jeremiah's neck with kisses. "I love you Miah~, you know that don't you?" 

"Mhmm..." Jeremiah was so relaxed and comfortable in Jerome's arms that he was teetering on the edge of sleep and consciousness. "Love you too." He mumbled tiredly.

Jerome sighed happily and kept his face close to Jeremiah's neck, eyes closing. 

The two fell asleep at the same time. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jerome is fully clothed and he hates it. He doesn't like it when his clothes grow damp with sweat and start clinging to his body. It was Jeremiah's silly rule but Jerome begrudgingly complied with it. Right now Jerome is positioned over his brother with Jeremiah's legs draped over Jerome's shoulders. Jerome has his arms wrapped around Jeremiah's legs and he grunts as he rolls his hips forward. He could feel his brother's arrousal against his own.

Jeremiah has his arms sprawled out on the bed and he blindly groped for the blankets, his fingers entangling with the material. He moved his hips right along with Jerome, matching his every movement.

The two were in sync with one another, but separated by the cloth barrier that was their clothes. 

Jeremiah let out a soft, needy moan. He was achingly hard and so very, very close to reaching his climax. 

The moan traveled right down to Jeremiah's cock and his movements start to become aggressive and fast. 

The new pace makes Jeremiah whine, "Jerome~" He grips the bed and allows the other redhead to take over. 

Jerome leaned down and nuzzled Jeremiah's neck. He squeezed Jeremiah's thighs, fingernails digging into the pants and flesh. He holds him in place. Holds him tight. His hip thrusts become desperate. 

Jeremiah suddenly reached up and wrapped both arms around his brother. He burried his face against Jerome's neck to muffle the sob. His back arched and he started thrusting his hips wildly against his brother's own before coming. 

Jerome felt Jeremiah's cock twitch against his own, followed by a pool of warmth. Within seconds, Jerome reached his limit and he let out a lust-fueld moan against Jeremiah's neck. His continued to thurst his hips as he rode out the climax.

Jeremiah is the first to stop moving and Jerome gradually came to a hault. Both siblings were panting from the intense climax. It was always like that.

"Christ Jer, I'm gonna die of heatstroke here. When are we gonna do it without clothes?" Jerome nuzzles a kiss to Jeremiah's ear.

Jeremiah doesn't say anything at first. He moved one hand up and down Jerome's back and noticed how damp the shirt was. He chuckled lightly and laid his head back down on the bed. He looked up at Jerome and focused on those piercing green eyes, the ones that stared so lovingly at him. "Soon...."

Jerome looks down at Jeremiah, searching those eyes for any hint of deceit. 

Jeremiah senses the mistrust and he leaned up and kissed Jerome on his left cheekbone. "I promise."

Jerome nods, satisfied with the response. He leans up and slowly lowers Jeremiah's legs, one at a time. "You feel okay?"

"Yes, a little uncomfortable though..." Jeremiah was referring to his cum-soaked pants.

"Be right back." Jerome climbed off the bed and left the bedroom. He walked over to a dresser in the living room area, if that's what you'd call it. He dug around for a clean pair of clothes for both him and Jeremiah. On his way back, Jerome grabbed a towel from the bathroom. 

Jeremiah looked up when his brother came back. "You're going to be late. You know how Owen gets."

"Yeah, yeah, snake guy can wait." Jerome tossed the clean clothes onto the bed and he unzipped his own pants. He pulled them off, including his boxer briefs.

Jeremiah averted his gaze and waited patiently for Jerome to finish.

Jerome smirked. "What? It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Are you implying I'm some kind of pervert? I'm not the one who keeps 'accidently' walking in when I'm showering." Jeremiah said.

"Well that's your fault. You take too many showers when I could lick you clean." Jerome mused.

Jeremiah felt his face heat up from the suggestive remark. He laughed lightly and reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. He put them on and stole a quick glance at Jerome. "Unsanitary, I don't know where your tongue's been."

"Are you implying I'm a whore?" Jerome feigned innocence, "Only thing I wanna taste is sitting right here on the bed." After wiping the mess up around his thighs, Jerome slipped on a pair of clean boxer briefs and faded jeans. 

Jeremiah laughed and shook his head. Jerome had a dirty mind but so did Jeremiah...he just didn't share his thoughts out loud. 

Jerome zipped his pants up and then he moved over to stand in front of Jeremiah. He reached down and cupped either side of his face before leaning down in an attempt to kiss him.

Jeremiah reached up quickly and blocked Jerome's lips with his hand. "Not on the mouth."

"Hmph." Jerome licked Jeremiah's hand. 

"Jerome! That's digusting!" Jeremiah pushed Jerome's face away.

Jerome laughed in amusement. "Fine, fine..... It's our birthday next week though and I think I know-" Jerome's eyes hovered on Jeremiah's plump red lips. "-What I want."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "Keep dreaming Jerome. Won't happen on your 100th birthday, let alone the 15th one." 

"Won't stop me from asking every year. I'll keep asking too until you give in." Jerome leaned in close again, this time pressing a kiss to Jeremiah's ear before whispering: "Until I break you." 

Jeremiah visibly shuddered and he his heart did that weird fluttering thing. "Go! You're going to make Owen angry." 

"Aww so considerate of you brother. It's sweet." Jerome kissed Jeremiah's cheek before standing back up. "I love you, Miah." 

Jeremiah smiled. "I love you too." 

Jerome picked up the dirty towel from the floor and left the bedroom. He tossed it into the bathroom as he made his way to the door. He put on a pair of worn out work boots and laced them up. As soon as he tied them, Jerome left the trailer. He wasn't really excited about next week... Mother was planning some family barbeque at the park. Family events were an excuse for Lila Valeska to brag up her son, Jeremiah. She never mentioned Jerome... "Pathetic excuse for a parent." Jerome mumbled. He made his way past the big tent and to the animal cages. Today he would be helping Owen do mandatory health checks on all the big predators. Anything was better then cleaning up elephant dung. 

Jeremiah was uneasy but not about the upcoming birthday.... No, something else weighed heavily on the redhead's mind. He stared down at his soiled pants, evidence of his sinful morality. "How did it come to this?" Jeremiah whispered. He hated the fact that he craved Jerome's touch. He would never admit to the dark and twisted fantasies that involved his brother. Some of those fantasies sickened Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah lifted his gaze and he came face-to-face with the mirror Jerome purchased last year as a valentine gift; it had their initials etched on the wooden frame. In that moment Jeremiah didn't see himself. He saw a vile monster that had incestous tendancies. Suddenly Jerome felt his stomach churning into painful knots. He got up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. As soon as he fell onto his knees before the open toilet, he vomited. 

An anguished groan pushed past Jeremiah's lips and he remained where he was, face hovering over a puke filled toilet. He waited for the nausea to pass before weakly reaching up to flush the toilet. He shifted away from the toilet and sat down with his back pressed to the wall. Jerome stared at the floor as the worry kicked in. His heart was racing at the thought of ending his relationship with Jerome. But how could he? The two lived together, they were....brothers, a fact Jeremiah loathed. What could he possibly do....move in with mother again? No, that place was a hellhole. Run away? A stupid idea as Jeremiah had very little money. He wouldn't last more then a couple days on his own. He was stuck. Stuck with the shame and embaressment of lusting after his own brother. He never hated himself so much as he did right now. 

Leave. Jeremiah had to leave, that's all he knew. He had to distance himself from Jerome before things got any further. "It would be easier....so much easier if you hated me." Jeremiah mumbled. 

An idea.

Jeremiah held his breath. What if he could make Jerome hate him? Jeremiah's mind was working overtime on piecing together a plan. An awful plan....but one that could potentially save what little pieces of a soul he had left. He picked himself up from the floor and walked back into the bedroom. The first thing he did was take down the mirror and place it face-down on the bed. He couldn't stand the sight of himself right now. Jeremiah didn't wan't this life anymore. He was a sick, sick person that needed to get away from everyone for their benefit. Yes, he was doing this to benefit both him and Jerome.

Jeremiah was lost in thought that he barely noticed the tears streaming down his face. He sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He wept for a long time. For hours. He wept for the loss he knew he was going to suffer. He wept for the pain he was going to inflict. Deep down in his heart, he knew it was necessary. Him and Jerome...they couldn't go on like this. It was time to grow up and put an end to a childhood fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of the fanfics portray Jerome as violent and aggressive as a child, but WHAT IF *Cue dramatic music* He wasn't that way at all? What if he was really sweet? What if he really loved Jeremiah and wanted to spend his life with him? But due to Jeremiah's lies, Jerome's life turns into a living hell. 
> 
> I did my best to capture the innocent, sweet side to Jerome and Jeremiah's relationship when they were little kids (8 years old as mentioned in the beginning). 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> On a final note, there will be a part 2 to this story~


End file.
